


Spooky

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Halloween, Spooky, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose catches the Doctor singing while he makes breakfast on Halloween. The song seems to fit, somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had two little plot bunnies.
> 
> For the timepetalsprompt drabble prompt: "Spooky"
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Your comments and kudos are the lifeblood of the muse. Thank you.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

There was music coming from the kitchen, and Rose smiled as she followed the sound. She found the Doctor wearing his frilly banana apron ( _what do you mean, this apron is girly? Bananas are very manly, and so am I, Rose!_ ) and flipping pancakes while singing and dancing. Rose picked up the coffee he had waiting for her when she woke and leaned against the doorjamb, watching with a smile from behind her mug.

The song changed and he still hadn’t noticed her, despite a slow spin he threw in at an appropriate point in the song. He turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes out onto a plate, and Rose noticed that they were orange.

“Having fun, are we?”

He jumped a little, which amused Rose. She very rarely caught him off-guard.

“Rose Tyler!” he said with obvious delight. “Didn’t hear you! You’re just in time for breakfast!”

She tilted her head towards the pancakes. “Orange?”

“Of course! It’s Halloween, you know.”

She nodded from behind her mug. “And the dancing?”

“Oh, well,” he said, “you didn’t think that I only had the moves in one body, did you?” He put the spatula down and danced across the kitchen to her. “I’ve got the moves in every body, Rose Tyler.”

Rose bit her lip on a giggle when he took her coffee mug away and set it on the table, then pulled her into his arms. He led her in a shuffling little dance, spinning her out then tugging her back and securing her with his arm around her waist, singing softly the whole time:

_You always keep me guessin’, I never seem to know what you are thinkin'_  
_And if a boy looks at you, it's for sure your little eye will be a-winkin'_  
_I get confused, cause I don't know where I stand, and then you smile, and hold my hand_  
_Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you...spooky!_

Rose leaned her head back to look at him. “I’m guessing this isn’t just for Halloween, is it?”

“Hmm?” the Doctor spun her out again then dragged her back against him.

“The song,” Rose said as he twirled the two of them. “Talking about not knowing where you stand, winking at boys and holding hands.”

“Well,” he said, appearing thoughtful. “There was a time that I didn’t know where I stood, yes. But while I’m rather pleased to still have... _the moves_ ,” he grinned wolfishly and dipped her, then brought her up quickly, nuzzling his nose against her neck before she had a chance to right herself. “That’s one thing I’m not sorry about leaving behind in the old body. You’re all mine, Shiver.” 

"Thought I was 'Spooky' now?"

"Mmm. That too."


End file.
